


Калифорния Спайдер

by pino_cchio



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Gen, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Tony Being Tony
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio
Summary: Иногда Тони казалось, что люди слишком многого от него ждут. Словно бы он чем-то кардинально отличался от всех остальных, и, да, отчасти это действительно было так, Тони знал, насколько умён, но если бы все проблемы можно было бы решить с помощью высокого IQ, он бы с этим давно разобрался.Очевидно, дело никогда не было только в интеллекте.





	Калифорния Спайдер

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5629660

На их первом после того, как всё устаканилось, собрании звенел даже металлический верстак. Они встретились в гараже на Базе, потому что Тони был увлечён проектом, и последнее, ради чего он отвлёкся бы от работы, это вынужденное воссоединение с командой.

Но Фьюри был очень зол и не имел ни малейшего желания разбираться со всем этим дерьмом.

Первые несколько минут, что тот капал ему на мозги, Тони казался самому себе старшим братом в большом семействе, которого отчитывали за глупость младших. Несколько мгновений действительно чувствовал себя виноватым, едва даже не извинился за оплошность, а потом, очнувшись и мысленно отвесив Нику восторженный поклон, послал того к чёрту. Заперся в гараже, отгородившись Пятницей, стальными стенами и железобетонным равнодушием к отсутствующему у Фьюри материнскому инстинкту, и ничуть не удивился, когда нежеланные гости появились на пороге святая святых.

Вижену хватило соображения выглядеть слегка виноватым. Наташина совесть к личному пространству была глуха, а Тони остро пожалел об отсутствующем здесь и сейчас Роудсе — он тестировал новый костюм и в душе не чаял, какую шекспировскую драму пропустил.

Роджерс же со своими беглецами смотрел на него не слишком уверенно, но твёрдо и очень старался не сжимать кулаки. 

А Тони было нормально.

Правда нормально, это вообще пустяки. Он это давно проглотил, не поперхнулся и даже переварил: держать хорошую мину при хреновой игре нужды больше не было. «Садитесь, располагайтесь, к нам из космоса лезет огромный лиловый мудак». 

Тони даже был уверен, что не добавил «я же говорил», потому что это глупо и по-детски, а он вроде как с этим справился и, боги, Роуди, помолчи!.. Но все его планы полетели коту под хвост, как только звенящую тишину прорезал не громкий, но отчего-то очень ясный голос:

— California Spyder шестидесятого.

Барнс смотрел на красную феррари с неловким восторгом человека, давно не испытывавшего восторг. Нахмурился, глянув на растерявшегося Стива, кивнул еле заметно на машину и…

— Шестьдесят первого.

Старк понял, что поправил вслух, только когда поймал ещё более растерянный взгляд Роджерса.

Барнс отчего-то поджал губы. Посмотрел искоса и ревниво на антикварную красавицу, собрался было возразить и, очевидно, понял, с кем говорил. Замолк неловко, будто сам не ожидал, что вообще откроет рот, и быстро, стремительно, отступил обратно в тень.  
Калифорния Спайдер, чёрт возьми. 

Скандалить после этого было как-то не круто.

* * *

— Шестьдесят первый, Брюс. Я видел паспорт, и я совершенно точно в состоянии запомнить год выпуска одной из самых крутых тачек прошлого столетия.

Дубина протянул ему гаечный ключ и с энтузиазмом покачал манипулятором в знак согласия. 

— Вот! Даже Дубина это знает, а у него всего один гиг оперативной памяти. С чего он вообще взял, что имеет право… Что?

— Дело же не в машине.

Беннер отложил в сторону планшет и снял очки. Потёр переносицу и внимательно, очень внимательно посмотрел на Старка.

Дело, конечно, было не в машине.

Тони и рад бы был рявкнуть, что речь не о том, но он сам затеял этот разговор.

* * *

В половину четвёртого утра Тони чувствовал себя в безопасности, потому что Наташа и Клинт уже легли, а Роджерс ещё не проснулся. Он был бы рад видеть Брюса, но тот в ночные часы уподоблялся ему самому: работал до потери сознания и едва ли соображал, чем были те красные лучи на стенах лаборатории — закатом или рассветом. Так что Старк выползал из мастерской настолько смело, насколько мог, имея на Базе стивовых беглецов, свалившегося с неба Халка, нездорово радостного Тора и ровно настолько же мрачного Локи. Известие о безумном титане Таносе будоражило умы едва ли не всех созданий в этой проклятой Вселенной, и Тони, «известный широтой своей души», любезно разрешил им перекантоваться у себя.

Во всяком случае, так сказал Тор, когда припёр на Базу своего ухмыляющегося братца, вымотанного долгой трансформацией Беннера и известие о том, что Стражи Галактики готовы помочь. Кто есть Стражи, Тони интересоваться не стал: он тогда едва отошёл от красной феррари и Барнса в своей мастерской. Черпать новые знания о ветвистости Иггдрасиля сил уже не было, а Брюсу было что рассказать. Тор был не дурак выпить, Локи оказался неплохим собеседником, когда не пытался убить и… 

Ну, это казалось лучшим вариантом, чем пытаться поговорить со Стивом.

Сбивчивый рассказ о Соглашении Брюс и Тор слушали терпеливо и молча. Беннер взглядом обещал ещё один, чуть более откровенный разговор, а Тор в сердцах стукнул кулаком по столу и стиснул в поистине стальных объятьях. Локи закатил глаза и разговор плавно перешёл к тому, как словить Таноса на подлёте к Земле. Трикстер знал об этом чуть больше, чем Старк и Беннер вместе взятые, Тор отчего-то выглядел очень счастливым, и вечер из почти дерьмового стал приятным. 

Так что, ободрённый встречей с Брюсом и Тором, из мастерской Тони выполз смело и совсем немного навеселе. Бушующий в крови адреналин от новой, трудной, выматывающей работы изрядно пьянил, и когда на подходе к сверкающей кофеварке он краем глаза зацепил тёмный силуэт у окна, рефлексы сработали не так, как нужно. Он вскинул руку, забыв, что не надел часы, больно ударился запястьем о край кухонного стола и глухо выругался, распознав в незнакомце Барнса. Опёрся о столешницу и зло зыркнул на одновременно раздражённого и сконфуженного солдата.

— Будь я твоим врагом, ты был бы уже мёртв, — оборонительно пробормотал тот.

«Забавно», — подумал тогда Тони.

— Не льсти себе, Барнс. Хотел бы я тебя убить, ты бы из Сибири живым не вернулся.

Насколько он честен, Тони понял, лишь произнеся это вслух. 

— Стив сказал то же самое.

Откровенно говоря, сварить себе кофе он мог и в мастерской. 

Там даже был диван, а Брюс наверняка скоро устанет от своих пробирок и наведается к нему. 

— Пятница, отбой. — Два направленных в спину Барнса датчика тут же отвернулись. — Дырявить сержантов будем в другой раз.

Да, точно. Мастерская, кофе, Беннер и лиловый Титан. К чертям эту смелость и попытки вылезти из собственной скорлупы.

* * *

Хорошей новостью было то, что безумный Танос занимал Брюса чуть больше, чем фиолетовая гадость в его пробирках. Плохой — у Баки Барнса была бессонница, по часам совпадавшая со временем бодрствования Тони. Коротать бессонные часы тот предпочитал в супергеройской столовке, возле кофеварки и, допустим, Старк мог выбрать себе иное место для полуночных выходов, но это был его чёртов дом, его столовка и его кофеварка. Он никогда не отличался обострённым чувством собственности по отношению к тому, что не было костюмами, Роудсом, Пеппер и Брюсом, но это казалось делом принципа.

Вот как зияющая дыра на месте бионической руки, но об этом думать было нельзя.

— У меня есть такое забористое снотворное. С ног валит, — про между прочим брякнул Старк, тормознувшись на пороге и бросив вожделенный взгляд на кофеварку.

— Сыворотка, — качнул головой Барнс. — Зря переведёшь.

Действительно. Сыворотка, охренительный метаболизм и регенерация. В конечном итоге, Барнс мог вообще не спать, кто знает, сколько длились биологические сутки…

— Баки?

Для половины четвёртого утра Стив выглядел отвратительно бодрым. «Для пяти», — поправила мысленная Пятница, а Тони вспомнил, как у них получилось считать сигнатуру магии Локи и перевести её в двоичный код. Открытие было восхитительным в своей простоте, загадочные пасы, что асгардский бог выделывал руками, перестали казаться загадочными, и они засиделись в мастерской на полтора часа дольше обычного. Что, в общем-то, означало, что Барнс бесил его своим присутствием не намеренно, но на такие тонкие умозаключения мозг без кофеина способен не был. 

Мозг Роджерса, по совсем не объективному мнению Старка, на тонкие умозаключения был не способен вовсе.

— Тони, что…

— Пытаюсь уговорить Холодное сердце на быстродействующий яд, но воля его крепка, — съязвил он, махнул рукой на кофе и, крутанувшись вокруг своей оси, отправился обратно в мастерскую.

Кофейные зёрна закончились там неделю назад. Хороший повод пополнить запасы.

— Тони, чёрт побери, я пытаюсь…

— Стив. Всё в порядке.

Роджерс, что примечательно, заткнулся. 

Как, любопытно, нужно было посмотреть, чтобы это сработало? 

На оставшихся на кухне Роджерса и Барнса Тони так и не оглянулся.

* * *

— Систематическая десенсибилизация — вот что это! — Тони для убедительности потряс отвёрткой и с головой нырнул под броню нового костюма. Несколько секунд не было слышно ничего, кроме неразборчивого пыхтения, а потом Старк снова заговорил: — Постоянное воздействие раздражителя приводит к угасанию рефлекторной условности!.. Я даже сквозь титан вижу, как ты улыбаешься, Беннер, а это, между прочим, — Тони вылез обратно, проверил состояние грудного репульсора и обвинительно ткнул в Брюса пальцем, — противоречит врачебной этике!

Тот действительно улыбался. Тепло и оттого совсем не обидно снисходительно. Покачал головой и снова потянулся к пробирке с фиолетовой дрянью. 

— Я не в этом смысле доктор…

— В том другом доктор и я, однако ж никто меня так не называет. _Молчи_ , Пятница.

— …и я надеюсь, что ты услышал это в утренней программе по CBS, а не намеренно гуглил. 

— То есть ты исключаешь вероятность моего искреннего интереса к…

— Тони.

— Совет директоров настоял на психотерапевте, прежде чем допустить меня обратно к управлению компанией. Нет, представь себе! Они потребовали справку от мозгоправа, чтобы удостовериться в моей профпригодности, а Барнсу, чтобы мозолить мне глаза каждую грёбаную ночь, справка не нужна!

Старк рухнул на стул возле верстака так, словно весь разом сдулся, и резко выдохнул.

— Тони, чтобы ты там не думал и кому бы не считал себя должным, любая наша База — это в первую очередь _твой_ дом, — очень медленно и очень доходчиво проговорил Беннер. — У тебя есть право голоса.

Дубина неловко потёрся манипулятором о плечо Тони и еле слышно чирикнул. 

— Босс, там у Тора концептуальные проблемы с тостером, — ожила Пятница. — Разбирайся сам, я умываю руки.

Тони мимолётно улыбнулся и, отбросив в сторону полотенце, встал.

— Если так, то я продолжаю в чём-то ошибаться.

Из мастерской Старк уходил, старательно пытаясь не бежать. Беннер машинально сделал ещё несколько шагов к выходу и повторил про себя ответ.

Он ведь… _Что?_

* * *

Через два дня после того, как Тор раскатал тостер во фрисби, произошло сразу несколько вещей, повлекших за собой катастрофу. Ну, не ту самую _катастрофу_ , о которой часто говорил склонный к драматизму Вижен, а обычную катастрофу. Катастрофу Тони Старка, потому что в действительности он не слишком хорошо переносил те страшные моменты, когда на него кричали сразу несколько человек. Вернее, если это была толпа политиков, военных и журналистов, он справлялся с ситуацией весьма недурно, не подумайте, но если голос срывали не чужие, очень даже близкие люди, то сопротивляться и оправдываться было невообразимо _трудно_ , а Тони ненавидел терять контроль над ситуацией.

Кроме того, он был прекрасно осведомлён о том, что происходило и могло произойти с его сердцем. Доктор Ву тратил бесконечно, оскорбительно много времени на то, чтобы объяснить Старку очевидные вещи. Бледнел, краснел и снова бледнел, в очередной раз просматривая зарегистрированные монитором плёнки, и выглядел смертельно утомлённым своим пациентом, а Тони всё никак не мог найти нужных слов, чтобы донести до него, что он, вообще говоря, далеко не дурак.

— Вы, Старк, себе льстите, — огрызнулся Ву тогда и выбросил в мусорное ведро очередную страшную кардиограмму. 

Короче говоря, Тони всё прекрасно понимал, но иногда некоторые химические реакции вели себя непредсказуемо. В этом не было ничего удивительно, и в своё оправдание Старк мог сказать, что с магией он работал впервые, и не его вина, что он слегка увлёкся и забыл позвать с собой Локи, ведь именно таким был уговор, когда они разгадали этот трюк с перемещениями и сотворением вещей буквально из ничего.

В ангаре произошёл взрыв, Брюс халканулся, а Роудс не мог выбрать лучшего момента, чтобы приехать.

Тони как раз сонно презентовал всем, кто был способен сесть за штурвал, новый квинджет, зевал через каждое слово и мечтательно косился на ангар с костюмами. Мысль о том, чтобы вот прямо сейчас поднять новую птичку в воздух привлекательной не казалась, но выгулять новый костюм хотелось, даже несмотря на страшную усталость и вторую ночь без сна. Не самая лучшая демонстрация в его жизни, но как бы Старк не любил хвастаться своими малышками, сил распинаться уже не осталось: Уилсон и без того со слегка придурковатым восторгом рассматривал панель управления. Стив деловито оценивал грузовой отсек, а Барнс, выглядевший крайне жалко с болтающимся рукавом толстовки вместо левой руки, неожиданно сам догадался, как разблокировать штурвал — Тони счёл свою миссию выполненной и, оставив жадных до новых игрушек парней копаться в программном обеспечении квинджета, скрылся в соседнем помещении. 

Заветная сфера, состряпанная под очередным инженерным приходом, висела в нескольких сантиметрах над столом и впечатляла так же, как некогда впечатлял работающий арк-реактор. 

Она была идеальна. Легко уделывала любой источник энергии на Земле, в том числе и реактор, хоть и вела себя не всегда предсказуемо. Тони это помнил и _не собирался_ делать ничего неразумного и ранее не испробованного. На самом деле, он и сделать-то ничего не успел: растерянно кивнул чирикнувшему Дубине, потянулся к манипуляционной перчатке и именно в этот момент произошёл спонтанный выброс энергии. Слабенький, Пятница должна была это как-то прокомментировать просто потому что не умела молчать, но она молчала и…

Следующее, что помнил Старк, это грохот опустившихся защитных ставней, болезненное жжение на открытых участках тела и почему-то очень чётко: бешенный стук собственного сердца.

Возле самого горла.

Затем его накрыла душная темнота, и скрежета разрываемого Халком металла он уже не слышал. Близкий к отчаянью вопль Роудса тоже. 

Тони умирал чуть чаще, чем хотелось бы. И всё это ерунда: никакого света в конце тоннеля он не видел.

* * *

Писк кардиомонитора был для Старка чем-то вроде фанфар. Его фанфары всегда звучали как-то _неритмично_ , стоящий напротив монитора Ву напоминал самого себя мёртвого, а в палате было удручающе тихо. Ещё ему казалось, что кто-то рычал, но этого не могло быть просто потому что не могло и…

— Ты, блять, идиот.

Брюс _рычал_. Ву бросил на него недовольный взгляд, но комментировать не стал, и когда внимательные тёмные глаза оценивающе посмотрели на пришедшего в себя пациента, Старк почти воспрял духом: повторять лекцию о фибрилляции желудочков тот не собирался. Бледным же выглядел вовсе не из-за того, что видел на мониторе (всё, вообще говоря, было вполне прилично: Тони в этом деле поднаторел), а из-за стоящего за его спиной Беннера.  
Роудс, спасибо всем асгардским богам, сидел. Выглядел злым, но молчал и… Ну, в общем, спасибо и на том.

— Доктор Ву, вы не могли бы нас… 

— Встанете с койки, Старк, я вас убью. Сяду, но убью, — перебил его тот, и, запахнув халат, вышел из палаты.

— И этот человек давал клятву Гиппократа, вот куда смотрит…

— Ты, чёрт бы тебя побрал, самый умный человек на этой планете, но какой же идиот.

То, что Брюс ругался, было настолько же невероятно, насколько то, что Роудс молчал. Тони позволил себе мгновение на подумать, но едва он открыл рот, чтобы проблеять хотя бы что-нибудь в своё оправдание (навроде глупого «хэй! парень, мы же чокнутые учёные!»), как Беннер, крепко обняв себя руками, тихо закричал:

— Халк едва не порвал Базу на кусочки, и знаешь, зачем? Затем, чтобы тебе, хрупкому придурку, и в голову не пришло прикасаться к чему бы то ни было взрывоопасному без проклятой брони!

— Так трогательно — Большой Парень…

— Тони! — вот теперь действительно закричал Брюс и в отчаяние расцепил руки. — Ты понимаешь, что выжил, только потому что у Джеймса охерительная реакция?

Больше трёх ругательств за несколько минут, серьёзно, кто-нибудь, верните привычного Беннера вот прямо сейчас.

— Эй, а почему ругают только меня? — возмутился Старк и чуть приподнялся на подушках, чтобы выглядеть немного более убедительно, а не как человек с пульсоксиметром на пальце. — Роудсу, значит, можно бросаться спасать меня без брони, а…

Брюс рассмеялся. Обернулся на покачавшего головой Роудса, рассмеялся ещё громче, и мелькнувшее на лице лучшего друга сочувствие было настолько неправильным, а мстительная горечь в глазах Беннера казалась настолько подозрительной, что…

— Что? — Брюс, продолжая посмеиваться, вышел из палаты медблока и хлопнул дверью. Старк перевёл взгляд на лучшего друга и приподнял брови. — _Ну?_

— Барнс, Тони, — пожал плечами он. — Джеймс Барнс.

* * *

Тони смотрел на свои руки так, словно вместо лёгких ожогов хотел видеть голые кости, и… Не то чтобы это не было верным. Хотя бы потому что он так просто отделался только благодаря придурку Барнсу — тот буквально закрыл его собой. И едва не убила его вовсе не взрывная волна от взбеленившейся сферы, а чёртова аритмия. Вот так прозаично и просто — Тони ненавидел каждый миллиметр своего хрупкого тела только за то, что оно могло умереть из-за сбоя в самой нелогичной электрической цепи. 

Ненавидел и был искренне возмущён, ведь, для начала, почему «Джеймс»? Нет, Старк знал, что Брюс почти всех называл по имени, но проблема в том, что он называл по имени всех, к кому хоть сколько-нибудь был расположен, и Тони соврал бы, если бы сказал, что тот не должен быть расположен к Барнсу, потому что не расположен Тони, но это было чертовски _глупо_. Брюс не разговаривал с ним неделю, Роудс вёл себя ровно настолько спокойно, насколько требовалось, чтобы довести Старка до белого каления, а проклятый Барнс провалялся в медблоке два дня.

Тони чувствовал себя виноватым. Не перед Барнсом, разумеется, а перед Беннером, и не имел ни малейшего понятия, с какой стороны к нему подступиться. 

— Вот ты совсем не злишься! — выпалил он, когда они с Роудсом остались в мастерской одни. — С чего он вообще так взбесился?

Вырвавшийся у Роудса смешок был красноречивее самых забористых и многоэтажных ругательств. Он подтянул к себе перчатку с репульсором и, косо глянув на искренне недоумевающего Старка, мотнул головой. 

— Да хер с тобой. Ты как грёбаная ветрянка: тобой раз переболеть, а потом век мучиться от герпеса на губах. 

— …Фу.

— На кой чёрт ты вообще решил полапать сферу? 

— Я не _лапал_ , я надел перчатку и…

— А если честно?

Тони вздохнул и отложил в сторону отвёртку. 

— Что ты хочешь услышать?

— Что ты в порядке. В идеале. Но раз уж этому я не поверю, то хотя бы что-нибудь, что избавит меня от необходимости вести себя как еврейская мамочка, — проворчал Джеймс. — Я хочу вмешаться, но не знаю, будет ли от этого толк. 

— Из нас двоих только ты ходишь благодаря каркасу из углепластика, — вяло тявкнул Старк и отвернулся от слишком внимательного взгляда.

— Из нас двоих только ты живёшь в одном доме с человеком, чьими руками убили твоих родителей, и который теперь спас тебе жизнь. Ты до усрачки напугал Халка, и на тебя вот уже неделю дуется вообще обыкновенно невозмутимый Брюс. Тони. Это я тебя больше тридцати лет знаю. Не он. 

Где-то в глубине души голову подняло ядовитое раздражение, и Старк едва справился с голосом:

— О ком из них ты сейчас? Хорошо подумай, прежде чем…

— О Брюсе, — не впечатлившись, откликнулся Роудс. — Извинись перед ним, он заслужил. Что до Барнса, то… — Джеймс устало потёр лоб и грустно улыбнулся. — Мне правда бы хотелось, чтобы тебе не пришлось об этом думать. 

Старк шумно выдохнул и покачал головой.

— Приятно слышать, что ты на моей стороне.

И это был как раз из тех моментов, когда Роудс не свёл всё к шутке.

— Всегда.

* * *

Вообще говоря, Тони Старк умел извиняться. В своей неповторимой, весьма специфической манере, но умел. Не очень красочно, но всегда искренне, потому что извинялся он только тогда, когда действительно чувствовал себя виноватым, и это не делало, вероятно, ему чести, но он вроде как считал это _честным_. В том смысле, что он, по крайне мере, не лицемерил.

Вот как Стив, к примеру, когда извинялся за то, что считал правильным.

Тони так не делал. И он ошибся, решив поиграть со сферой в одиночку, но будет справедливым заметить, что подвоха он не ожидал. На что бы там не намекал Роудс, это не было одним из тех случаев, когда он пытался принести миру мир очередным отважным самоубийством. Он вообще не мог представить себе ситуацию, когда бы мокрое пятно на стене ангара с именем «Тони Старк» помогло бы им справиться с Таносом. Так что всё это глупость, а Брюс не мог дуться на него вечно. 

— Ты не можешь дуться на меня _вечно_.

Беннер красочно заломил бровь и вернулся к пробирке. Из колбы рядом валил подозрительным дым, и Старк мог назвать по меньшей мере двенадцать попранных правил безопасности в брюсовой лаборатории, но вовремя прикусил язык. 

— Ну серьёзно. Ты уже не обижаешься.

Тони сел напротив и очень смело и глупо выхватил пробирку прямо у Брюса из рук.

— Одна капля разъест тебя ладонь до костей, и если ты пришёл убеждать меня в своём благоразумии, то выбрал не самый лучший способ, — язвительно пробормотал Беннер и снял очки. 

— Прости меня, — покаянно произнёс Тони и почти порадовался мелькнувшему в глазах Брюса необидному снисхождению. — Мне захотелось отвлечься, а правило «брать с собой Локи» всегда звучало как плохая шутка. 

— Как не лишённая здравого смысла плохая шутка, — поправил Беннер. — И я погорячился, но ты не видел этого со стороны. Халк всегда дурно реагирует, когда кто-нибудь из вас почти умирает и… — Брюс глянул на Старка исподлобья и осторожно, но не без любопытства продолжил: — Трудно было не представить, что было бы с тобой, не окажись между тобой и сферой Джеймса.

Тони поморщился.

— Барнса, — настойчиво поправил он. — Это важно. «Джеймс» — это Роуди. Ты так зовёшь Роуди, и…

— Ты же понимаешь, что он и Зимний Солдат — это как я и Халк?

Старк дёрнулся, словно Брюс вписал ему апперкот. Открыл рот, собираясь не то возмутиться, не то попросить его заткнуться, но не успел.

— Разница только лишь в твоих родителях…

— _Только лишь?_

— …и случившееся ужасно, Тони, но ты представь, скольких родителей убил Халк. Убил я.

— Замолчи.

— Убей их Халк, ты бы ненавидел меня?

— Брюс.

— Нет, и ты знаешь это, — твёрдо проговорил Беннер, и в последующих его словах было столько теплоты, что злость Старка схлынула, едва поднявшись. — Я это знаю, потому что ты меня в этом убедил. Потому что ты посмотрел на Халка словно он — это я. Словно бы ни один из нас не был виноват.

— Я не…

— Ты ведь злишься на Стива. За то, что он не сказал. На Гидру, за то, что та отдала Зимнему Солдату приказ. Тони, он пошёл вслед за тобой к сфере, потому что хотел поговорить. Ты _знаешь_ , что он не виноват. Так помоги, как мне помог.

Старк покрутил пробирку между пальцев.

— С чего ты взял, что я могу?

Брюс мимолётно улыбнулся и снова надел очки.

— Я не знаю никого лучше.

— Лесть, Беннер…

— Эй. Всего лишь правда. А к сфере без брони ни ногой: Халк в самом деле думает, что твоя надгробная плита доставит ему куда меньше проблем.

…Ладно. 

Убедил.

* * *

Иногда Тони казалось, что люди слишком многого от него ждут. Инсен положил начало довольно страшной закономерности, и с тех самых афганских времён Старк справедливо опасался тех моментов, когда окружающие его люди смотрели на него с надеждой. Словно бы он чем-то кардинально отличался от всех остальных, и, да, отчасти это действительно было так, Тони знал, насколько умён, но если бы все проблемы можно было бы решить с помощью высокого IQ, он бы с этим давно разобрался.

Очевидно, дело никогда не было только в интеллекте.

Например, он, как бы ни старался, никак не мог найти разумного объяснения тому, что вот уже пять часов кряду корпел над бионической рукой. 

Зола был неплох, но Зола не был инженером. Рука вышла тяжелее, чем нужно, металл не предназначался для стыковки с кожей, наверняка перегревался и частенько коротил. Недурно, гениально для того времени, но безнадёжно устарело. Рука была хороша в рукопашном бою, но причиняла неудобство в повседневной жизни. Рука была только оружием, а Тони Старк с этим завязал и сделал из неё то, что умел лучше всего.

Высокотехнологичный протез с поправкой на профпригодность с учётом специфики их профессии.

— Примеришь и подгоню под тебя. Пятница предложила вмонтировать подстаканник, но это она так шутит: ей показалось, что фонарик — это немного чересчур. 

Барнс, обнаружившийся там же, где и множество ночей до этого, молча уставился на руку. Тони скосил глаза за кофеварку и всё же нажал на кнопку. В царящей вокруг тишине звук перемалываемых зёрен казался слишком громким. Старк дождался, пока чашка наполнится до краёв, и сел за барную стойку. 

— Это _не_ благодарность, — решил уточнить он. — Это просто рука. Локи говорит, что Танос настоящий псих, а из уст кого-то вроде Локи это звучит крайне убедительно, так что у нас каждый боец на счету. Не думай, что это что-то меняет…

— Я помню Говарда на сцене первой Старк Экспо, — перебил его Барнс и нерешительно коснулся новой руки. — Помню Говарда, когда он делал оружие для Ревущих Коммандос. Помню, как лез ему под руку в мастерской и как его убивал. — Он неловко дёрнул плечами и посмотрел Тони прямо в глаза. — Я знаю, Старк. Это ничего не меняет.

— Хорошо, потому что…

— Но я никогда не хотел убивать.

Часы на микроволновке показывали половину четвёртого утра. Тони помнил, как впервые пожал руку Брюсу. Помнил, с какой ошеломляющей ранимостью Халк смотрел на разрушенную мастерскую, когда впервые нечаянно перекинулся во время одного не слишком удачного эксперимента. Он помнил собственную холодную ярость, когда Росс услышал о возвращении Беннера и потребовал выдать ему доктора за щедрое вознаграждение. Тони никогда не был настолько близок к разжиганию крупнейшего политического скандала, а Брюс никогда не был настолько не прав, когда сравнивал Халка и Зимнего Солдата, но Старк знал, что он имел в виду. 

В этот самый момент, когда Барнс с робким любопытством разглядывал новую руку и с обречённым смирением вспоминал тех, кого убил, Старк _знал_. 

Замаливание грехов никогда ничего не меняло. Прощение тоже никого не воскрешало, но вот принятие — оно могло помочь. 

— Знаю, — почти прошептал Старк и, прокашлявшись, ворчливо добавил: — California Spyder шестьдесят первого года выпуска. 

— Презентована в шестьдесят первом. Выпущена в шестидесятом, — отмахнулся Барнс и поднял бионику. — На черта мне фонарик?

Иногда Тони казалось, что люди слишком многого от него ждут. Фьюри вот думал, что он как-то сам всё разрулит. Наташа чего-то от него ждала, и это всегда было страшно, Тор считал его гением, и это льстило, но эй! Не во всём, не нужно обманываться. Роуди всё про него знал, и почему-то продолжал верить, Брюс — тот и вовсе «не знал никого лучше», Инсен просил не потратить жизнь зря, а Старк никогда не хотел такой ответственности. Он вообще не понял, как всё это случилось, как дурацкая идея исправить всё одной лишь (очень крутой) бронёй могла сработать, и не то чтобы она сработала, потому что лиловый мудак по-прежнему лез к ним из космоса, и всё могло закончиться очень плохо, но…

Калифорния Спайдер, чёрт возьми.

Сдаваться из-за этого было как-то не круто.


End file.
